1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-in-oil type cosmetic composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to an oil-in-oil type cosmetic composition that has excellent transfer resistance and favorable stability without losing a moisture or a luster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lipstick compositions have presented the problem of indirect smearing that causes a lipstick applied on lips to be transferred onto a site such as a cup upon contact with the lips. By contrast, lipstick compositions having so-called indirect smearing-proof effect that causes little indirect smearing have been developed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a transfer-resistant cosmetic composition comprising: a volatile hydrocarbon solvent; a non-volatile silicone compound that can be dissolved or dispersed in the volatile hydrocarbon solvent; and non-volatile hydrocarbon oil that is dissolved in the volatile solvent and is incompatible with the non-volatile silicone compound, wherein the non-volatile hydrocarbon oil has a certain solubility parameter.
However, this transfer-resistant cosmetic composition has room for improvement in stability. Due to its large content of wax, usability in a liquid state cannot be obtained, and also luster is insufficient.
Patent Document 2 discloses a lipstick composition having transfer resistance, comprising perfluoropolyether-type non-volatile oil and volatile oil, which are incompatible with each other. In this Patent Literature 2, oils are separated during application to a support to move onto a first composition.
However, the first composition is in a solid state due to a considerable amount of wax formulated therein. Thus, a sufficient luster or moisture cannot be obtained. Moreover, for this system, the incompatible oil phases are difficult to favorably disperse, resulting in the problem of stability against sweating or the like.
Patent Document 3 discloses a stick cosmetic having transfer resistance, comprising a silicone surfactant formulated in combination with volatile oil, wherein these ingredients are favorably dispersed in a pigment.
However, this stick cosmetic has a large proportion of the volatile oil in the composition and thus has the disadvantage that its matte finish tends to provide a feeling of dryness on lips.
Patent Document 4 discloses a one-phase composition for lipsticks, comprising volatile oil and a silicone resin.
However, this composition for lipsticks tends to increase a feeling of dryness with a lapse of time after evaporation of the volatile oil, although it has improved transfer resistance. Moreover, a film of the resin remains on lips, leaving a filmy feeling or tightness. The composition further has the disadvantage that the obtained smear is matte.
Patent Document 5 discloses an oil-in-oil type emulsified composition comprising: continuous-phase oil comprising a silicone coating agent, volatile silicone oil, non-volatile silicone oil in a liquid state, and an emulsifying agent; and dispersion-phase oil comprising ester oil and a color material, wherein the amounts of the continuous-phase oil and the dispersion-phase oil formulated are at a dispersion-phase oil/(dispersion-phase oil+continuous-phase oil) ratio of 0.05 to 0.5.
However, this oil-in-oil type emulsified composition tends to have unevenness in color due to the presence of the color material in the dispersion phase. Furthermore, for this system, stability may be difficult to maintain over time.
Patent Document 6 discloses the technique of preventing color transfer by applying a lipstick and then further applying thereonto a lip coat comprising particular dimethylpolysiloxane and silicic anhydride.
However, this technique has presented problems in the complicated two-product use of the applied usual lipstick and the further applied additional lip coat and also in poor portability.